


Sisterly Advice

by Chumvi



Series: Ginny's Work [4]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumvi/pseuds/Chumvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vitani is struggling with parenthood, and Clea (Kopa's Mate) gives her advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterly Advice

It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands.

 

Kiara and Kovu had gone to the meadow, they left Belee and Denahi with Vitani.

 

Vitani had given Denahi permission to go join a game of baobab ball.

 

"Aunty can we go to Rafiki's?" Belee asked.

 

"Yes Darling" Vitani said.

 

Belee, Nita and Kia instantly raced off.

 

Vitani and Kora exchanged an amused look.

 

When Nita, Belee and Kia made it to Rafiki's, they were greeted affectionally by the old baboon.

 

Meanwhile Vitani had left Kora's side to join Clea who was eating a plump thrush.

 

"Clea you're a good mother" Vitani said bending down to take a bite of the thrush as Clea offered it to her.

 

Clea smiled gently at Vitani, "Thank you Tani" she said.

 

"I wish I was a good mother like you and Kiara" Vitani said.

 

Clea smiled warmly at her almost sister.

 

"Tani you are a good mother, your patient, kind, gentle, and honest" she said.

 

"But I'm over protective too" Vitani said.

 

Clea chuckled with amusement.

 

"Tani me and Kiara are overprotective too, and we have two cubs each" Clea said.

 

"You're cubs weren't born three weeks before they were due, your cubs aren't frail or weak" Vitani shot.

 

"Vitani listen to me, Nita may have been born before she was due, and that may have caused some health difficulties, but that doesn't make her weak" Clea said.

 

Vitani sighed, "Maybe you're right" she said.

 

Clea leaned over and pressed her muzzle against Vitani's.

 

"You and Nita will always have us, haven't you noticed that whenever Belee and Kia go visit Rafiki, which they've done for a month, they always ask if Nita can go too" Clea said.

 

"I know and I'm grateful that they love her enough to include her" Vitani said.

 

"And another thing, Kopa, Kion and Kiara grew up running through the Pridelands, so they know every detail, Belee, Denahi, Kenai, and Kia do as well, but you haven't let Nita go past the meadow, I know the Outlands and the swamp are off limits to everyone, but there are some areas that are safe" Clea said.

 

"I'll let Nita go past the meadow" Vitani agreed.

 

Meanwhile at Rafiki's tree, Belee and Kia were examining Rafiki's herbs, while Nita was studying the images.

 

"Rafiki, why did you show Uncle Kovu and Aunty Kiara Upendi?" Nita asked.

 

"I showed it to them because I knew that they'd fallen in love and although I didn't think Mufasa's plan would work, I loved Kiara and wanted her to be happy, I needed them to admit their love" Rafiki explained.

 

"Rafiki... Why don't me and Kenai know anything about Mommy's family?" Kia asked.

 

"I don't know Kia" Rafiki answered.

 

"Denahi and I don't know much about Daddy's family" Belee said.

 

"I don't know much about Mama's family" Nita agreed.

 

"Rafiki did you know that Mommy and Daddy are one?" Belee asked.

 

"Yes Belee I did know" Rafiki said.

 

"Mommy and Daddy named me after Aunt Kiara" Kia said.

 

Rafiki nodded, "I know Darling" he said.

 

Nita glanced up at the sky.

 

"It's getting late, we should head back" she said

 

Belee and Kia agreed and after bidding farewell to Rafiki they went towards home.

 

Meanwhile Vitani had rejoined Kora's side and was enjoying a blackbird.

 

"Kora, Clea told me that we should let Nita have more freedom, and she's right, it isn't fair that her cousins know more about her homeland then she herself does" Vitani said.

 

"Vitani, our daughter has shown a great interest in visiting Rafiki's tree hasn't she?" Kora asked.

 

Vitani nodded in agreement and nuzzled Kora.

 

Just then Belee, Nita, and Kia returned from Rafiki's.

 

Kia went over to join Sarabi and Sarafina, Belee join her grandparents, and Nita went over to her parents.

 

"Hi Mama, Hi Daddy" Nita said nuzzling her parents.

 

"Hi Sweetheart" Kora said warmly greeting his daughter.

 

Vitani pressed her muzzle against Nita's.

 

Just then Kovu and Kiara returned from the meadow.

 

"Hi Vitani, where's Denahi?" Kiara asked.

 

"He's playing with Kenai and Kion at the waterhole" Vitani said as Belee slipped past her to greet her parents.

 

Kiara nodded and bent down to nuzzle Belee.

 

Kiara led Belee inside the den and Kovu followed after nuzzling Vitani.

 

"I love you" Kora said as Nita crawled into his paws.

 

"I love you too" Vitani answered.

 

They curled up together and fell asleep.


End file.
